Time Chronicles Mini-series: Andromeda and Perseus
by Forcystus5
Summary: Three thousand years before The Lightning Thief, Phoebe, the Huntress of Artemis was known as the legendary Andromeda. What is her real story? What is her true connection to the Original Perseus? Moreover, why are these questions so important when it comes to a time traveling Percy Jackson? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Okay, first of all, DO NOT read this miniseries until you have read at least as far as chapter 70 of my story Time Chronicles Part 3.**

**For those who have read that far, well, thanks for being loyal readers. The first chapter of this mini-series is a mix of the ending of chapter 70 and all of chapter 71 but I wanted to have the story posted before adding new chapters. The next one will include new information. **

**This mini-series is set in the same AU universe of my series known as the Time Chronicles and just as a reminder, the main theme is about trying to flash out the details of Phoebe, the huntress of Artemis, back when she was known as Andromeda and also, what is her hidden importance and connection to both the original Perseus and the Percy Jackson we all know.**

**Well, like I said, this chapter doesn't has much new stuff but if you want to read it be my guest and I hope you read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Phoebe sighed as she sat down alone on her tent. It was an intense day. She was tough, yes, but it has been a very long time since she had been in a full-scale battle like that. She settled for getting sleep while he could but suddenly three figures appeared on her tent.

Phoebe gasped. "What are you doing here?" She blurted out.

The three Fates stared at her for a long moment before answering.

"You are needed," They said in unison.

"For what?"

"A great darkness is lies ahead," Atropos said. "Our foresight is returning bit by bit and now we know more about it. We also know that Perseus Jackson needs you."

Phoebe's face went blank. Ever since she thought back on her past an hour before today's battle she had the nagging suspicion there was more to Jackson than meet the eye. But she forced herself not to think about it harder. Still, now she couldn't help but ask.

"It's true, then?" She demanded.

The fates nodded. Phoebe's heart ache; she hoped she was wrong but it seems she wasn't.

"What do you want me to do then?" She asked wearily.

"We will make you relive your memories in greater detail," They chanted in unison. "You will be like a ghost watching the events. We cannot reveal the information about the great darkness directly but you can figure it out. After all, you are the only living witness of the previous massacre."

Phoebe shuddered. Maybe she was the only living witness of that horrible event, but…memories can be erased.

"_Damn you, River Lethe,"_ Phoebe cursed miserably. "_Why did you make him forget me?"_

She almost broke down crying right then and there. Her own memories are too painful and now she will have to relive them. Nevertheless, she put on a brave face and nodded.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Phoebe asked.

As soon as she said the words, the Fates, the tent and everything around her disappeared and she was plunge into her own subconscious.

* * *

Phoebe opened her eyes and realized her body was made of mist. As she took in her surroundings, her heart sank. She was looking at a shore, the sea water splashing the sand. There were a dozen people dressed like Ethiopian royalty with three predominant expressions: Most merely looked nervous, a woman with a diadem, showing her queen status, looked depressed, as if she lost all hope and finally the tall man with the gold crown who was obviously the king stared onward with sheer anger.

Phoebe's eyes looked slowly as to what they were staring at, even though she already knew. A beautiful teenager was chained up to rocks on the shore. She didn't look any older than 15 but any onlooker could be impressed by her beauty, if it wasn't for the scared to death mask she wore.

"Please father, let me go!" The girl begged.

The king glared more harshly. "You are _not _my daughter!" He bellowed.

The girl whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. The queen tried to speak but she was quickly silenced by the king.

"Don't you _dare _defend her!" He yelled. "This is your fault! I may have made some mistakes but you never should have been unfaithful to me. Having a child with Apollo and fooled me into thinking she was my own flesh and blood? I should kill you myself and let the crows devour you!"

The queen sobbed and Phoebe forced herself to look away. It has been over 3000 years but the memory still hurts as much as if it was yesterday. The king stared at the sea with impatience.

"But don't worry, it will be very quick," He said with a maddening smirk. "After all, what better way to pay a tribute to Poseidon's monster than with the life of a demigoddess princess? Isn't that right, Andromeda?"

If Phoebe wouldn't have been a ghost there, she would have shed some tears by now. She still can't believe how horrible her stepfather was to her when it came to light that she was a daughter of Apollo. She stared at her younger self shaking in desperation.

Then, it happened. A towering blue sea monster with tentacles on its beard, shark like teeth and dagger long claws emerged from the depths and started walking slowly toward the captive princess. Andromeda screamed in terror, and tried to free herself from the chains with no success.

The queen looked ready to pass out, the other 10 nobles backed away and the king stood firm as he watched the whole scene with an evil glint on his eyes as if it were a spectacle. The monster was halfway toward the princess when a sudden shout interrupted the ceremony.

"Stop!" The voice yelled.

Everyone looked upwards and saw what was clearly a Pegasus descend at full speed toward the ground and landed between Andromeda and the monster. A teenager of about 17 quickly got off the flying horse. Phoebe hugged herself as she saw him, remembering how he had made her feel. The monster growled and raised a clawed hand to strike at him but the man calmly took out a leather pouch and when he opened it, the monster stared in morbid fascination for a moment before turning to stone.

A moment of stunned silence followed the death of the monster. Then…

"What have you done!" The king bellowed.

The young man glared at him. "I just saved this woman's life."

"That wasn't your choice to make!" The king roared as he unsheathed a bronze sword. "If the monster won't kill her then I will do it myself!"

The young man shook his head. "I am taking her with me," He announced. "The oracle of Delphi said she will be very important for my destiny. If you wish to harm her you will have to get through me."

"And just who the Hades are you?" The king demanded.

The man stared at the king with a determined look as he flipped a silver coin. Everyone watched in astonishment as it turned into a celestial bronze spear, its tip crackling with electric waves.

"I am a son of Zeus! I decapitated Medusa! I defeated 50 Spartans at the same time! The gods are on my side and my name is Perseus!" He declared as thunder fell from the sky at his statement.

After a deep moment of silence the king roared and ran forward. He slashed at him but he blocked the blow with his long spear. Phoebe watched as Perseus proceeded to slam the bottom part of the spear since the sharp celestial bronze tip would just pass through the mortal like it was nothing. The attack hit the king on the belly and he gasped as he also imbued the strike with electricity. Perseus had him at his mercy so he kept on the minor electric strikes to his legs, back and finally forehead. The last hit made him loose consciousness.

The nobles fled back to their homes when they saw their king fall. Perseus then approached Andromeda and blasted apart the chains that imprisoned her. As she fell, Perseus caught her in his arms. Phoebe look wistfully as she saw the expression her younger self gave to her savior. She looked at him in awe, admiration and…love.

Phoebe sighed as she saw her younger self climb on the Pegasus with her soon to be lover. Andromeda stared at her mother or the last time and after a single nod from the queen the two demigods raised sky high and disappeared into the clouds

* * *

**Well there you got it. More details will follow in the next chapter. What would be the mystery of it all? I hope you keep reading to find out and if you do, then please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Connection

Chapter 2: Connection

**Well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter that flashes out more info of Andromeda and Perseus. And for the record, I am willingly changing some small details from the myths to fit my plotline and timeline better. I hope you don't mind much. Well, read on.**

* * *

Phoebe noticed the abrupt change of scenery. Blinking, she realized time skipped forward at an accelerated rate while she was still reliving her past because of the fates. She started to watch the landscape to figure out when and where she was and it suddenly kicked in.

Egypt: the land of the Pharaohs.

As the Pegasus carrying her past self-descended on the sand, she noticed the eyes of her younger self never left her savior.

Perseus mounted off his Pegasus and scratched his head with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride, my friend," The son of Zeus said.

The winged horse squealed in delight before taking flight and heading wherever the wind took him. Perseus then turned to his new companion who has been silent since he rescued her.

"We will camp here for the night before continuing tomorrow," He stated.

He then threw a golden drachma to the ground and it suddenly turned into golden colored tent. Andromeda gasped.

"How did you do that?" She blurted out.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Enchanted coin," He said simply.

Andromeda stared blankly.

"The ones that are transfigure to take different shapes?" He offered. "One of the many specialties of the gods?"

Andromeda blushed in embarrassment but didn't say anything. Then it hit him.

"You realized recently that you are a demi-goddess," Perseus realized. "You hadn't had enough time to learn the ropes."

Andromeda stared at the sand bellow with depressed expression. Perseus approached her immediately and hugged her.

"Don't worry," He whispered in her ear. "I know it's a lot to take in but I will teach you everything I know."

Phoebe felt her heart ache as she saw her younger self slowly hug back her savior as she closed her eyes.

When they finally broke apart, Andromeda stared at the southeast, to her homeland of Ethiopia and her eyes water.

"I can never go back," Andromeda sobbed as everything sunk in. "I don't have a home anymore."

Perseus sighed and held her hand. "Maybe so, but as long as there is life, there is hope and I promise I will protect you to the best of my ability," He swore.

Andromeda sniffed and rested her head in her savior's shoulder.

* * *

Phoebe looked at the pair and felt like crying as well. Perseus was the only one who ever made her feel such sadness and joy, usually at the same time. Suddenly, there was another time-skip in her memory lane and she was inside the tent. The two demigods lay down on a wool carpet inside the simple tent and Phoebe remembered the memory. Back then, she was so upset by the events of the day she wanted Perseus close to her; she wanted to hang on to the only thing that kept her from completely falling apart. So she remained laid down with her head on his chest and Perseus didn't complain.

"Tell about yourself," Andromeda said.

Perseus was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"Well, like I said, I am a demigod son of Zeus," He began. "My mother is mortal and she is called Danae. We are very close, which is why I left our island in the Mediterranean: to protect her."

"What happened to her?" Andromeda asked worried.

Perseus frowned in distaste. "About a month ago, the king of our island called Polydectes decided he wanted to marry her but my mother was not interested in him. Still, he wouldn't take no for an answer and forced her to marry him while I was doing some business on another island at the time."

"That's terrible!" Andromeda said wide eyed.

Perseus nodded. "When I came back to the island, I was outrageous so I storm into his palace after knocking out most of his guards. Being a son of Zeus, I am very powerful, even by demigod standards, so it wasn't hard to defeat anyone the king sent my way. When I reached the throne room though, the king's royal guard ambushed me," He added with a scowl. "I fought many of them off but I knew I couldn't beat his entire guard of 200 strong in close quarters by myself, so I quickly grabbed a torch, set it ablaze with a lightning strike and threaten to burn his entire palace to the ground."

Andromeda's jaw was hanging open. Being a princess herself, she understood better than most the huge attachment a king can have to their palace. If anyone would have burn down the palace of her prideful stepfather back on Ethiopia, he would have put a bounty on the arsonist head _so_ high he would never be able to come within 20 leagues of _any _settlement.

"And then?" She asked curiously.

"And then we made a deal," Perseus stated. "He swore on the River Styx that if I put down the fire and bring him the head of the monster known as Medusa, he would nullify the marriage and let my mother and me walk away. So, after the gods Hermes, Athena, and Hades lend me some tools to help me in my quest, I hunt Medusa down, cut her head off and headed back to my island."

Perseus paused. "At least, I was heading back to my island before an old friend of mine convinced me to travel to Ethiopia to save you."

Andromeda blinked. "I thought you said the Oracle of Delphi was the one that convinced you," She pointed out.

"In a fashion," Perseus agreed. "However, I didn't tell the whole story as your stepfather and I were about to fight out a duel."

Andromeda nodded and waited for him to explain himself.

"At first, I was very reluctant to go and save you, to be honest," He admitted. "Nothing personal at all, it's just that my immortal friend told me the only way I would get to Ethiopia fast enough to rescue you was for him to send me and my Pegasus through one of his teleportation portals that had a stop in Egypt and then fly the rest of the way. Problem is, demigods aren't very welcomed in Egypt," He said with a grimace. "I had to fly as high up in the clouds as possible to avoid being spotted. If the magicians of the House of Life realized I was here they would have boiled my blood and have their insects devour me _if _I was _lucky."_ He claimed.

Andromeda looked horrified that her savior is in such danger as long as they remain in Egypt.

"Then why did you risk so much to save me?" The ex-princess asked in shock.

Perseus eyes looked distant, as if he hadn't figured the answer himself.

"For now, let's just say that you have a role to play, and apparently it will be interconnected with my destiny," He replied. "I am not completely sure what it is yet but if you can be sure of anything, be sure of this: If I saved you today, I could do it again. So, until we are in a safer place, please stay close to me."

Andromeda didn't have any objections to that. She just smiled.

"Well then, if our fates are intertwined, I am sure we will get along," She said beaming.

Perseus smiled back right before Andromeda closed her eyes and fell asleep in the arms of her savior.

* * *

Phoebe sighed as she watched that memory. That was the point in time when their relationship really started; when they both accepted each other's company. Then, there was another time-skip and she was out in the banks of the Nile River in a sunny morning. Looking down at their reflections were the two demigods. She remembered the memory well. Almost _too_ well, but considering what events unfold because of the meeting, it wasn't that surprising she remembered those events well enough.

Perseus attention was focused on the Nile but every few moments he glance around to be sure there was nobody in the immediate vicinity.

Andromeda took that moment to speak. "Are you sure this is the right place?" She asked in a bewildered voice.

Perseus nodded. "Don't worry, eventually you will get used to the crazy world we live in."

Andromeda looked like she wasn't sure if she agreed but as if on cue, shadows darkened the bottom of the river much further. Then, a geyser of dark and polluted water erupted and Andromeda could recognize the color from one of the books she read. Plus, she suspected her demigod feelings were giving her gut instincts.

"Is that water from the River Styx?" Andromeda asked in astonishment.

Perseus nodded in an almost solemn manner. Then out of the geyser a figure emerged and the first thought that crossed Andromeda's mind was angel as the human figure had wings.

"That's your immortal friend who told you to rescue me?" She asked, feeling slightly smaller all of the sudden.

Perseus smiled softly as he nodded. "Andromeda, meet Kratos, the godly personification of strength and power and one of my father's enforcers."

* * *

**Well, now there you have it. And yes, Kratos will have a lot to do with the plot of this mini-series BUT while the descriptions I said at the end were accurate, according to Greek Mythology anyway, I am changing several things as well. I will try to stick as much as possible to the myths but if you see something that doesn't fit, know there is a reason for it. Well, please review and tell what you think. I am dying to hear your opinions of my first true chapter of what could be consider my first spin-off from my Time Chronicles series.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Deal

Chapter 3: Dangerous Deal

**So here it is. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Phoebe watched as her memory scene play before her. Her younger self was staring at the winged immortal in awe and that gave Phoebe the urge to sigh. Looking back, she didn't really like how her personality used to be. She was such a newbie 3,000 years earlier. Still, she also missed her old sense of amazements at the mythological wonders. Now almost all she sees in them is trouble and pain.

"Pleased to meet you," Andromeda blurted out.

Kratos smiled at her. His wings were white like the ones of a swan. His spike dark hair was short and tamed. His eyes were golden like liquid gold. His skin, however, was the greatest contrast. It was a glowing grey, as if a mix from the colors of his hair and wings while adding the brightness of his eyes. It didn't help ease Andormda's confusion the fact the winged being was standing 8 feet tall.

"Pleased to meet you too," He replied. "I am glad Perseus made it to you in time."

Andromeda swallowed. "Why did you convince him to save me?"

Kratos lost his smile. "That's a conversation for another time."

Andromeda wanted to argue but Perseus cut in.

"He is right; we three are in grave danger as long as we remain in Egypt," The son of Zeus added.

Andromeda blinked.

"Even you? I thought gods were immortal," Andromeda comment as she looked at Kratos.

The god stared at her. "We are," He confirmed. "However, that doesn't mean we are invincible. There is a big world full of dangers outside of Ethiopia, my dear princess, and, as powerful as we immortals may be, there are many ways to defeat us. As a matter of fact, the Egyptian magicians happen to be professionals in the art of imprisoning gods. Granted, imprisonment isn't the same as dying but trust me, there are worse things than death."

There was a tense silence after his statements before Perseus lost his patience.

"Look, I did what you asked me to and I promise I will take care of Andromeda but we need to return to Greece before some magician squad ambush us," He said. "Please, make a portal for us to return."

Kratos nodded. "I will but I need you to do something for me."

Andromeda noticed Perseus scowled slightly. "What now?"

Kratos sighed. "Look first of all I want you to know none of this was my idea. My mother is the one that keeps me posted with what I am supposed to tell you and not. Not even Zeus knows."

Perseus blinked.

"My father doesn't know I am here? I thought he told you to make me the portal to get here."

"No, it was my mother," Kratos confirmed. "Or, as she is commonly known, the consciousness of the River Styx."

Andromeda gasped in surprise but Perseus face didn't change.

"Okay, what does she wants from me?" He demanded.

"For now, just for you to return to Greece, save your mother, train Andromeda, and be happy," Kratos said. "However, she has been very on edge recently after a prophecy written apparently about the two of you. What is it about, she did not said but she is sure it will have ramifications for the entire world. And she told me to tell you that in a few years time, you will be required by her."

Perseus sighed. "Well, if it's a prophecy then there is nothing to be done about it. Good to know I may have a few years of peace though. Fine, I accept, now get us the Hades out of here."

Kratos nodded. In an instant, another geyser with water from the Styx splashed them and the next moment the two demigods were in Egypt no more.

* * *

**I know it was way shorter but I am setting the scene for some good plot developments. Please review!**


End file.
